Restoring Excalibur/Final Battle Part 1
(Back at the courtyard, Sora’s group, except Sora who was helping Haruhiko’s group sew the rip on the tapestry perfectly and quickly, fought against the villains as a distraction. Then while Tai and Agumon parried the Komodo Brothers’ sword swipes with a handle of a metal axe, Kari blew her whistle loudly from behind them, startling them. They turned to her, who just smiled smugly while Tai smiled proudly at his sister along with Agumon) Komodo Joe: What’re you trying to do, brat?! Moe: Blow our eardrums up?! Kari: (Smugly) Maybe. Maybe not. (Then Gatomon used her Lightning Claw attack to knock them down. With Sora, she finally finished fixing the tapestry) Sora: Yes! (Then she hands it to Haruhiko’s group, who accepted it and laid it on Epona’s back) Sora: After we get the others, meet us at the stone! Yoshie: But after you leave, what if those creeps…? Masami: We’ll defend ourselves. (Yoshie looked at him) Masami: Just stay confident. (Realizing, Yoshie nods) Yoshie: Okay! Jim: Understood! Haruhiko’s group: (To Sora) Be careful! (Then with that, Sora ran over to the catacomb entrance. Once there, she whistled to her group, who heard her and getting it, ran there, much to the villains’ confusion. Then they go into the catacombs. As the villains turned to Haruhiko’s group and Epona’s spot, they noticed they are gone too, much to their confusion. Then Koala spotted them heading to the stone) Koala: There they are! (Hearing him and noticing them, they charge at them. But luckily for Haruhiko’s group, they noticed and after stopping, they fended them off successfully with weapons they borrowed in the holsters. In the Round Table Chamber, Team Excalibur lifted a tile and after placing it aside, climbed inside the chamber. Then they see Myotismon’s group fighting with a freed Leomon, despite his arm injury) Myotismon: We’re gonna have so much fun getting rid of you than we did to Lord Yupa. (Hearing him say that, Team Excalibur and even Toshiko got angry and determined, waiting to strike) Leomon: I may not survive, but none of you’ll ever destroy the ideals of Canterlot! Mephiles: (Sneeringly) Well, we got to start somewhere. (He fires a blast at him, but he luckily dodged. Then Vanitas kicked Leomon down and points his hand blade at him, pinning him on the table on his back with his other hand) Infinite: Say your hello to our new King and Queen, Myotismon and Hunter J. (Leomon got angry as he struggled to free himself) Leomon: (Struggling) You two will never be king or queen! (The villains glared, then smirked evilly at him) Hunter J: (Sneeringly) Maybe you’re right. Myotismon: Perhaps we’re also a god and goddess! (Just when Vanitas prepared to stab Leomon, something shot and knocked Vanitas down, much to their notice. They noticed that it’s an arrow that struck Vanitas’ bladed hand, which he savagely removed. Then they turned and saw….) Leomon: Ashitaka! (Then Team Excalibur, with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in their super forms and the Mane Seven and Dazzlings in their Enchantix forms, proceeded to fight Myotismon’s group. As Leomon recovered and taken to safety thanks to Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese, the fight was going well until suddenly, Toshiko was knocked aside by Uka-Uka’s blast. As she recovered with her back turned, she got up slowly. After dropping Leomon off safely, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese noticed Toshiko recovering with her back turned and rushed over to help) Cosmo: Toshiko, you okay? (As soon as they neared, Toshiko turned and saw, to everyone’s shock and surprise, Toshiko’s eyes are black again, for she is in beast behavior mode again. She snarled, much to Team Excalibur’s concern. Myotismon’s group then smirked and chuckled evilly at them) Cortex: Well, well, well. Looks like the beast awakened. Uka-Uka: Just like Ganon. (Then Toshiko charged at them roaring, ready for the kill. Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver jumped at Toshiko, pinning her down, but Toshiko’s massive strength knocked them aside. Suddenly, just as she readied to strike her claws at the three, a magic water bubble arrow struck the ground between them, causing a water bubble to form and splash Toshiko. They turned and saw Sora’s group, having arrived on time) Team Excalibur: Guys! Myotismon’s group: You! (After Toshiko shook the water off with her eyes closed, she opened them, and to Team Excalibur’s relief, she was back in her human behavior mode. Then Toshiko happily growled to Sora’s group. Then quickly, Super Silver levitated himself and Team Excalibur out of the way onto a nearby scaffolding just when Myotismon’s group blasted at them, but missed) Myotismon: You all got in my way for the last time! Vanitas: When this is over, any of you who survive will bow down to my parents! Mephiles: The new King and Queen of Canterlot! (Team Excalibur got angry and determined) Team Excalibur: Never! Sora: We will never serve a false king and queen! (Myotismon, Hunter J, Mephiles, Infinite, and Cortex got calmly surprised, for Sora said the same thing Yupa did four years ago. Then Team Excalibur swung the beam they’re on with Super Silver’s powers and knocked themselves and Myotismon’s group out the window of the Round Table Chamber to the stone and its Stonehenge. Then on cue, Haruhiko’s group and the knights and even the rest of the villains, including Ganon, arrived, seeing the whole thing. Then after both sides recovered, Vanitas jump and swung his blade at Sora, but Matt parried the attack with his metal stick) Vanitas: Pathetic blind boy! (He swiped his blade at him, but he kept blocking them on the right cue with Sora’s help from behind him, which he let her. With the rest of Team Excalibur, they, along with the knights, and the villains, except Vanitas, noticed each other and resumed their fight against each other between good and evil, even returning inside the Round Table Chamber and Arukenimon and Mummymon still in their beast forms. Then Pinstripe aimed his tommy gun at Tiny’s group) Pinstripe: Here’s a little lead for ya! (He fires, but they dodged. As Pinstripe prepared to reload, the Monstars knocked him down) Pinstripe: (Struggling) Heh! That was a cowardly move, Tucker, Dale, Lawrence, and Nerdlucks! (Offended calmly, Tiny’s group then glared in determination) Tiny’s group: That ain’t no cowardly trick! Tiny: And for record, I Tiny Tiger! Dingodile: And I’m Dingodile! Leatherhead: And I be Leatherhead! Monstars: And we’re the Monstars! (Then they proceeded to throw Pinstripe right into a wall, stunning him. Back at the henge, Sora and Matt finally knocked Vanitas aside near the stone. Seeing this, they realized silently and slowly. Then they smiled at each other) Matt: (Whispering) Are you thinking what I’m planning, Sora? Sora: (Whispering) Yep! (Then they rushed over to the stone and after going in front of it, Matt whistled to Vanitas) Matt: Hey! (Hearing him as he recovered slowly, Vanitas turned and smirked evilly, seeing his chance. Then he slowly walked up to him, ready for the kill) Vanitas: (Chuckling evilly a bit) This shall be my lucky day! And when you and your comrades are dead, Sora will be my queen! (Then as Vanitas prepared to stab….) Sora: Now! (Matt dodged and Vanitas stabbed the stone, much to his calm shock. Then Myotismon’s group and Ganon noticed and got shocked) Vanitas: Oh no, the stone! (Then some energy built up around the stone as Vanitas struggled to free himself, but to no luck. Then the energy exploded on Vanitas, getting everyone’s attention) Hunter J: Vanitas! (Then a blue and white blast of energy exploded from the stone as a wave engulfed Canterlot. Then the energy died down, returning to the stone by quickly shrinking down, disintegrating Vanitas’ body and once he was gone, Excalibur, now restored to its former glory, gold handle and silver blade, remained embedded in the stone. Even Metaletemon has changed back to Etemon, the Monstars are changed back into their Nerdluck forms, and the mutants are back to their human forms, much to their calm notice. Even Leomon’s arm healed, much to his calm happiness. Then Vanitas’ helmet landed on the ground with a crack, then disintegrated as well. Noticing their comrades, Sora and Matt ran up to them and got ready to fight alongside them. Even Leomon joined up with them. As the villains looked in anger at the stone, the heroes noticed Matt’s eyes suddenly. They are normal and healthy again) TK: (Whispering) Matt, your eyes! Sora: (Whispering) You can see again! (Toshiko quietly groaned happily in agreement) Matt: (Whispering with a nod and soft smile) I know, guys. I can see again because of the stone’s healing magic. (Then the villains turned to the heroes in calm anger, getting their attention) Myotismon: How dare you do this to mine and Hunter J’s older son! Hunter J: You’ll pay for this! (Then the villains started to slowly go up to the heroes, ready to kill them. Mike’s group suddenly noticed a chandelier above the villains and turned to their comrades) Mike’s group: (Whispering) Guys? (They heard them) Sulley: (Whispering) We got an idea! Ace: (Whispering) Stalactite alert? (Getting it slowly upon seeing the chandelier, they understood) Team Excalibur: (Whispering) Stalactite alert! (They quickly grab some axes nearby from a weapon holster and threw them perfectly at the chain holding the chandelier, breaking the chain. Then the chandelier fell towards the villains, and as they screamed, the chandelier crushed Arukenimon, Mummymon, Demidevimon, Devimon, Etemon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon to death, but unfortunately, it missed the rest of the villains. Suddenly, taking the chance, the knights quickly go to arrest the surviving villains, but they got angry and determined and Myotismon took the potion out and drank all of it. Then he was engulfed in a blast of green flames, knocking the heroes out to the henge again. As they slowly recovered and got up, they prepared themselves in case something bad comes at them as the flames died down from behind the smoke and Leomon pulled Excalibur out of the stone. Then Ganon and the villains emerged from the smoke with a Mega-leveled demonic armored vampire-type Digimon with white armor, short yellow hair, purple and red armor pieces all over his body and purple armored wings with the interior and inner spikes colored red and the wings were shaped like gatling guns, the top of his purple armored spiked spine showing a Yin-Yang symbol on it, a white armored spike tail, yellow pupil-less eyes, purple and red claws and wearing his red bat-shaped eye-mask) Cortex: Prepare to be eradicated by Malomyotismon! (Then Team Excalibur and the knights got determined as the villains, lead by Myotismon, now as Malomyotismon, prepared to fight them) Coming up: The climax; Will Team Excalibur successfully defeat Malomyotismon and his group and Ganon to save Canterlot and the kingdom? And afterwards, will Sora restore Toshiko to her human form with the fixed tapestry before the fifth sunrise? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies